Training?
by SnugglePuffluez
Summary: Kubinashi is on his way to Tono Village to check up on Rikuo's training. Lately though, he has been having Itaku in his mind. He realizes that he is in love with him. Kubinashi then decides to train with Itaku. But, is Kubinashi really going to Tono Village to only train with Itaku?


Okay ! So this is my first ever story and lemon ! So please be nice /.\ I don't own this anime!~ All belongs to the mangaka/producer of this fine anime ! ^-^ I hope you guys enjoy reading my story . I tried to put a lot of effort into this story but I'm not really descriptive T^T I'm still a young girl that is starting to write!

**Warning: Extreme lemon ! Read at your own risk!**

**_Now Enjoy!~_**

After Rikuo's battle with Nue, everything became peaceful. The Nura Clan had no worries about anymore yokai's terrorizing Ukiyoe Town. Everyday life was calm and back to normal as it was before. On one cloudy, Autumn day, Kubinashi was sent to Tono Village by the 1st heir to "check up" on Rikuo's training. Even though Rikuo had became strong enough, he frequently visited the village and was forced to train with everyone. It wasn't vigorous training like it was at first, but rather fun and games. As Kubinashi was getting closer to Tono Village taking the forest path, he spotted Rikuo and Itaku sparring with each other. It was a close match. They both seemed worned out and tired. Soon, they parted and Itaku stayed behind to train some more independently like he always does.

**("This is my chance!") **Kubinashi thought to himself. He and Itaku didn't get along at first when they met, but after fighting with Rikuo against Nue's yokai's they became allies with one another. After the battle, Kubinashi had strangely began to think about Itaku more. He had been in Kubinashi's mind for many weeks. Finally, Kubinashi realized that he fell in love with Itaku.

Kubinashi had soon approached Itaku and he had noticed him when he had flung his sickles at a nearby tree.

"What brings you here Kubinashi?" Itaku questioned.

"I came here to check up on Rikuo-sama's training. But, I see that he headed back to the village. I'll check up on him later. More importantly, do you want to train with me for a bit Itaku?"

"Sure, why not? Though, I won't go easy on you like I did the first time we met."

"Alright, bring it!"

As they got ready, both stared at each other with determined eyes. Itaku was the first to make a move. Using his fear, he striked his sickles at Kubinashi. Kubinashi had an easier time avoiding it the second time than the first time. He then proceeced to make his move. He used his red string to try and catch Itaku but Itaku was to agile. He avoided Kubinashi's strings without diffculty jumping from tree to tree using them to dodge the threads.

Both were tired from trying to dodge each other's abilities. Itaku's stamina ran out quicker than Kubinashi's considering the fact that Itaku had already sparred against Rikuo before their fight. While Itaku was trying to catch his breathe, Kubinashi used this chance to his advantage. Kubinashi used his red strings to rope around the trees producing a spiderweb. While Itaku was still hunched over, Kubinashi quickly aimed his strings at Itaku and successfully tied him up.

"What are you doing !? This isn't fair !" Itaku yelled out.

"Just a little play~ nothing to worry about~" Kubinashi replied.

While Itaku was still tied up, Kubinashi made his way over to the immobile weasel yokai. As he came closer, Itaku tried resisting, but that only made the strings tighter.

"Uggghh!" Itaku groaned.

"The more you struggle, the more the strings will tighten I-taa-kuuu~"

"Don't say my name like that !"

"Why not? I think it's cute."

"I'm not cute !"

Suddenly, Itaku started to feel aroused. He began to wonder what was causing him to do so. Itaku observed his surroundings. Nothing seems to be happening out of the ordinary and Kubinashi certainly didn't do anything to him. Or did he? Itaku noticed a strange and unfamiliar aroma. It was coming from Kubinashi's strings?! The smell got stronger and it made Itaku's face blushed.

"H..hey, Kubinashi, what did you do to y..your s..st..strings?"

"Ohh ! So you've noticed! Just a little something to get you excited~"

"W..Why!? Wh...what the hell!? Weren't we s...suppose to be training?!"

"I didn't come here to just train Itaku. How cute of you to just assume that."

"W...what?!"

Itaku realized that Kubinashi has soaked his strings in aphrodisiac and it was a strong one too. Before coming to Tono Village, Kubinashi specifically prepared these strings for this occasion. It would allow him to finally make Itaku his and only his. He loved Itaku so much that he wanted to have to himself.

Kubinashi moved his strings like a puppeteer and spreaded Itaku's legs apart.

"Waaah! What are you doing Kubinashi !?"

"I've been longing for you the first time I met you Itaku. Did you know that?"

"Haaahh...!?"

Moving on, Kubinashi tightened his strings just a bit, carefully not to suffocate Itaku and he ripped Itaku's clothes off. He leaned in and entered Itaku's mouth with his tongue into a kiss.

"Mmmppffff ! Kuu...binaa..shi ! Haaah..." Itaku moaned out.

Kunbinashi explored Itaku's mouth and caused him to react more. Though, Itaku didn't want to lose so their teeths and tongues clashed fighting for dominance. Of course, Kubinashi was the victor. He had used his free hands to caress Itaku's body and made him weak with pleasure. **("What is this? I feel so...diizzzy...") **Itaku thought.

Itaku couldn't do anything. His attempts to escape were futile. Kubinashi's strings restricted his legs and hands. They spreaded his legs and held his hands above his head. As Kubinashi made his hands down to Itaku's thighs, he felt something on his stomach. It was Itaku's cock and it was leaking with precum. With Kubinashi's every touch, Itaku's cock would twitch eradically like it was begging for more.

"Itaku~ you're already this wet?"

"Haaaa...aahh... Kubinashi... please stop this..now." Itaku panted.

"Oh, but I can't now Itakuuuu...~ We're just getting started..." Kubinashi replied seductively.

Kubinashi began to stroke Itaku's cock while kissing Itaku's neck and sucking on it, leaving a bright red love bite on Itaku's pretty pale neck.

"Aaaahh...! Haaah...! Kuuu..bi..nashiiii!"

Satisfied with his work, he continued to kiss and make his way down to Itaku's nipples. He latched his mouth onto Itaku's tender nipples while tweaking the other one. "St..stop" Itaku panted out.

Now bored, Kubinashi placed his digits on Itaku's lips. "Suck." Kubinashi ordered. However, Itaku refused and kept his mouth tightly shut. Seeing this, Kubinashi suddenly squeezed Itaku's member causing him to gasp out. "Ahhhh! Haaaaah!"

Using this to his advantage, he stuck his fingers into Itaku's mouth. "Mhhmmm !" Itaku muffled by Kubinashi's fingers. Hearing Itaku's moans made Kubinashi even more aroused. Deeming that his digits were wet enough, he brought his hand down to Itaku's entrance. Circling it, he smirked at Itaku and gave him a hint of what was about to come his way.

"N..Noo you can't !" Itaku yelled out.

Pretending not to hear Itaku, Kubinashi slowly shoved his fingers in. Judging by Itaku's expressions, Kubinashi assumed that he was feeling a bit of pain. So, at the same time while he was stretching out Itaku, Kubinashi began to stroke Itaku's cock faster and faster. He continued to pleasure Itaku more when he finally hit "that" spot.

"Hyaaaah!?" Itaku suddenly gasp out. Itaku threw his head back and for a second, thought he saw stars.

"Found it ~ hehe, you're so cute like this Itaku~" Kubinashi said.

"Mmmm! Hmmpff! Ahhh..!" Itaku's moans we're getting louder by the second. "Kuuu..binashii..Pleaaase..."

"Please what Itaku? Tell me what you want~" Kubinashi asked seductively.

"M..make me come..." Itaku said sheepishly.

"Howww~?"

"JUST PUT IT IN ALREADY ! Kubinaaashi !" Yelled out Itaku.

With that, Kubinashi entered Itaku but not so fast to hurt Itaku.

"Uggh, you're so tight It..akuu..loosen up will you? hehe~"

"Nhgnn...it hurrtts..!"

Moving slowly, he created a rhythm that easened up the pain. Once Itaku got used to the pain, he started to feel pleasure. Observing his expressions, Kubinashi thrusted faster and faster. This caused Itaku to moan out loud and he couldn't form coherent sentences.

"Kuuu..binashii...I'm gonna..cum! Ahhhh!~" But suddenly, his urge to ejaculate stopped. He was frustrated and looked to see what had stopped him from his climax. Kubinashi had restricted him by tying his red threads around Itaku's member.

"Waaah!? Kuuub..inashi! I n..need to ahhh...! C..come! Pleaseeee !"

"Beg for it Itaku~ And I'll give you what you want."

"P..please...I can't any..moooore! Let me come !"

"With pleasure...~"

Kubinashi thrusted into Itaku hitting his sweet spot over and over messing him up. He pulled them into a fierce kiss with tongues and teeth clashing. Saliva was running down Itaku's mouth and they broke away for air. Both were almost to their climax.

"Itaa..kuuu...Haaah... Call my name!"

"Mmmmpff! Aaaahh...! Ngghnn...Kuu.." Itaku was feeling too much pleasure that he wasn't able to call his name.

"Better hurry...~" Kubinashi began to pull out.

"N..noo! Don't...pull it out !"

"Say my name !" He was almost out of Itaku.

"Haaaah!...Uhhh..uwaaaa! Kuuu..binassshiii!" Itaku moaned out loudly, bucking his hips.

Smirking, Kubinashi crammed his cock back into Itaku hitting his prostate dead on. That did it. That last thrust finished Itaku.

"Comm...ing! Kuuuh...AAHHHH!" Itaku climaxed stringing words that didn't make sense.

"Itaaaaku! Uggh!" Kubinashi had released inside of Itaku while Itaku's cum landed on his chest. Kubinashi fell onto Itaku. Luckily, his strings were durable and it held both of them up. Both were still, panting, and prolonging the pleasure of their release.

"Haaah..Itaku... I love you."

Blushing, Itaku turned to try and hide his face. Of course Kubinashi loved him genuinely. He had admitting it all along ever since this had started. He realized how he had come to love Kubinashi too. Itaku had stopped trying to resist Kubinashi. Instead, he had submitted to his desires.

"Idiot...I love you too..."

**The End!~**

That's it ! ^-^ What do you guys think? I'm sorry it was kinda fast xD...I kinda just wrote what came to my mind and this was my first Yaoi lemon teehee~ So sorry if I did anything that messed it up~ I've read some lemons before and tried to write it and I think I kinda did a decent job for a newbie ^0 hope you guys liked it ~ Please review so I know how I did and have more inspiration to write more! I 'd love to hear your guises feedback and if you have any suggestions on how I can do better, please tell ;D Thank you for reading my story!

**Seeya next time ! - _Le SnugglePuff_~**


End file.
